


Christmas Elf

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, elf - Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a naughty christmas elf. He gets on the sleigh without permission and leaves with Santa on christmas eve. However, he gets lost in London and the sleigh leaves without him. Niall meets Zayn, who was going to spend the  Christmas eve alone but ends up spending it with elf Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick with might turn into a series involving christmas stuff. Sorry for any mistakes (there are a lot of them) but for some reason my spell checker stopped working :(. Enjoy xx

The 24th December turned out to be a really cold day in London. Decorations everywhere with the shops still open at 9pm. Zayn was walking around buying the last few presents he needed. He honestly didn't like Christmas ever since he moved town for Uni. He had no one to celebrate it with because not even his girlfriend bothered to go to him during the holiday season. So he is used to spend it by himself since all his mates would meet up with their family somewhere.  
Niall, was a naughty elf from santa. He asked Santa to allow him to go with him that night to give the presents but santa didn't allow it. However, Niall sneeked in at the back of the sleigh and he went with him. It was going all fine until they arrived in UK. Niall was astonished by the place and when the sleigh stopped he hopped out and went down to the streets. His face in awe as he saw the deccorations and all the people there where. 

However, he became so absorbed that he remained longer than he should have and when Niall went back to the sleigh it wasn't there. He panicked, as he looked around the place making sure he didn't go in the wrong place. He walked back to the main street and looked around. There where too many people and suddenly the place that he thought was so beatiful began to scare him. He looked at the people walking, hoping to find someone who he could ask but they all seemed very busy talking with each other. 

Then Niall spotted someone walking on his own. Niall walked towards him and took his wrist to catch his attention.  
"Yes?" Zayn said.  
"Um, do you know how I could go to Santa?" Niall asked him.  
Zayn looked slightly confused. The boy was wearing green clothes, green shoes with a hood on his head, chlothes they usually associated with elfs. However, the guy looked a bit too old to be running around playing elf. "Uh, I thought that people usually do those things to kids not adults."  
Niall looked at him confused, "what?"  
"Go to them and take them to some man wearing like Santa and shit like that."  
"No, I really want to go home. I went with him on the sleigh but then I got off and he left without me."  
"Seems like he wanted to get rid of you then," Zayn joked.  
"He didn't know I was on the sleigh. I got on hiding."

Zayn laughed, this was seriously getting ridiculous to him. "Look, I really don't have time to be playing around. Just go ask some kids and made their day. Santa does not exi-" Zayn was quickly stopped with Niall's hand on his mouth.  
"Don't ever say that! Each time someone says that Santa gets sad and someone's present turns to coal. You wouldn't want your present to turn to coal would you?"  
Zayn stepped away. This guy kept surprising him with everything he said or did. "I didn't ask for any presents. Too old for presents."  
"Even adults have wishes. I have a wish too."  
"Really? What is it?" Zayn asked him.  
"I won't tell you," Niall said smirking cheekily. "If you tell a wish, it won't come true."  
Zayn chuckled at his answer. "Anyway, I have to go off now. Got more things to buy."  
"You're not going to help me?"  
"Sorry, but I don't really know what to do."  
"Then can you help me make my wish come true?"  
Zayn sighed softly, "okay fine." Niall smiled widely at him. "Where do you want to go?" Zayn asked.  
"Let's go buy the things you want to first."  
Zayn nodded, "okay."

They took off, walking from shop to shop in malls until Zayn got the last two remaining gifts, one for his mother and one for his little sister. "If I met you earlier I would have gave them to Santa so he'll deliver them for you and will be there by tonight."  
Zayn still hadn't believed that this guy was somewhere close to and elf and that Santa really existed.  
"You still don't believe me do you?"  
"No, not really," Zayn admitted.  
Niall frowned sadly and nodded. "Anyway, I finished my shopping, where would you want to go now?"  
"Can we go buy something to eat and go next to that big clock I saw comming here and eat there?"  
"Um, okay." Zayn had no one waiting for him home so he might as well enjoy some time with this guy. 

They ordered food from a take away which was unsurprisingly empty, at least for Zayn.  
"Why was that shop empty? It looked so nice and warm," Niall asked walking next to Zayn.  
"People normally spend tonight with family and friends."  
"Aren't you going to spend it with family and friends?"  
Zayn looked down, not answering Niall's question and just walking silently for a few. "No. My family lives far from here and they couldn't afford comming here tonight."  
"Oh," Niall said feeling sorry for the taller guy. "Well, we could spend it together and have fun too. Then take pictures and send them to your family so they'll know what you did."  
Zayn looked at Niall surprised. It was a good idea comming from and elf. He smiled and nodded, "yea, we should." Niall smiled wider, he took Zayn wrist and pulled him into a run, "hurry up then, we don't have much time left." 

They made it to where Niall wanted, Zayn took pictures with his phone of different things, mostly involving Niall or him. "Let's go to the park," Niall said and he took Zayn's wrist again and ran off with the darker guy following him. Zayn laughed and he honestly never thought he would be spending a Christmas away from home where he would enjoy himself so much. Niall was energetic and fun to be with, loud and always running. In the park he walked around spotting trees and looking at more decorations and lights. They made a small snowman with the little snow there was available and then carelessly Niall himself knocked it down while he was busy dancing around. 

They heard the bell strike and the clock turn and the noises around them got louder. Zayn looked at Niall who looked back at him smiling.  
"Happy Christmas Zayn."  
"Happy Christmas Niall," Zayn replied. Niall wrapped his hands around Zayn's neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Did your wish come true?" Zayn asked when Niall pulled away.  
Niall smiled and nodded. "Can you tell me what was it now?"  
"Spending Christmas eve in a city with someone I enjoy myself with."  
Zayn smiled, "nice. It was great spending time with you too."  
"Of course. I'd have fun with me too," Niall said with a smirk.  
Zayn laughed, "cocky," and Niall joined his laughter. 

They remained standing in front of each other, silent and looking at each other, standing too close and in private space. Zayn heard something weird coming from above him, something he couldn't describe and he looked up, blushing softly as he saw what was there. He looked back at Niall who wasn't looking up but he was blushing anyway.  
"Did you do that?" Zayn asked him.  
Niall bit his bottom lip, "maybe?"  
Zayn smiled, adoring the way Niall looked as he cupped Niall's face and pulled him closer and gently pressing their lips together. Niall smiled against Zayn's lips and he kissed him back. 

The kiss turned heated when Zayn ran his tongue around Niall's lips and the elf opened his mouth eagerly for Zayn. Their tongues moving together and suddenly the air didn't feel so cold anymore. Actually both boys where feeling rather hot. Niall moaned in Zayn mouth and Zayn pulled away.  
"You're a naughty little elf aren't you?" Zayn teased and Niall giggled, biting his lip.  
"Let's sit down," Niall said in a soft voice.  
Zayn took his hand and pulled him to a bench. He sat down and pulled Niall closer, "sit on my lap." Niall sat on Zayn, facing him, with his legs on either side of Zayn's. Zayn pulled him closer and kissed him again. 

Niall paced his hands on Zayn's chest, grabbing on his shirt, while Zayn's hands had already found their way under Niall's shirt and they where slowly making their way higher up Niall's back.  
"We're outside, in public," Niall said.  
"Don't worry, there's no one around," Zayn assured him.

They continued kissing and the elf got more confident than before, moving his hands on Zayn's chest and pressing harder against him. Zayn left Niall's lips and he kissed the pail skin on his neck, sucking gently on it. Niall closed his eyes, pushing his fingers in Zayn's hair.  
"J-Just try to move your hips slowly," Zayn asked him. Niall nodded slowly and he moved his lower body around on Zayn's.  
Zayn groaned loudly, "yea like that Niall." Niall bit his bottom lip in concentration as he continued moving his arse on Zayn's erection, feeling pleasure for himself and Zayn decided to help him a bit using his hand to rub him on his jeans. 

Niall was practically panting when Zayn was close to the edge. "Fuck Ni, I'm..shit..I'm gonna cum," he moaned, grabbing Niall's erection harder, causing him to moan louder and move faster. Eventually both boys released in their pants feeling sticky but mostly exhausted.  
"It's yuk now!" Niall commented with a disgusted face.  
Zayn chuckled, "I have some tissues. Get behind a tree and wipe yourself before it dries off."  
Niall nodded and they both cleaned themselves off. 

They went back to the bench and again Niall sat on Zayn's lap, kissing him slowly. They kissed lazily until they heard someone clear his troath from in front of the bench. "Niall!"  
Niall yellped and he fell off of Zayn dropping backwards. Zayn looked up, his mouth dropping open at the sight before him.  
"S-Santa..." Niall said standing up quickly.  
"I've been looking for you! The reindiers told me you slipped on you naughty elf and then you got lost. You shouldn't have left the sleigh."  
"I'm sorry Santa. But, I met a guy and I had my wish come true."  
"Come on, hop on. We have to hurry back home."  
Zayn napped out of his daze, "wait, you're leaving?" he asked taking Niall's wrist.  
Niall looked at Santa. "Here's the deal, if you two are good this year, I'll bring you along again next year Niall."  
Niall smiled, "really?" and Santa nodded.  
Zayn bit his lip, "can I...send you a letter?"  
Niall giggled and nodded, "adress is still the same as when you where young."  
"I hope I have it saved somewhere," Zayn said. 

Niall smiled and kissed him softly, "bye. See you next year," he said hopping off quickly. 

 

In the morning Zayn heard a knock on the door and lazily he went to open. "Zayn!" he heard and his younger sister jumped on him. "Saffa? What are you doing here?"  
"Hi Zayn," his mum greeted. "Mum, dad. How..?"  
"Oh trying to be cheesy? We know it was you who sent those tickets even though you signed it off with a different name. Elf Niall? Really, from where did ou get that name?"  
"Niall? Can you give me the envelope?"  
His mother handed him the letter. At the side, being unnoticed by the rest of his family was a paper. Zayn pulled it out and read it. 

'Just in case you lost the adress ;) - N xx'  
Zayn smiled to himself as he let his family in the appartment. "Thanks Niall, see you next year. And happy christmas," he whispered softly before closing the door and getting in.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it?


End file.
